A Precious Gift
by Aira Silver
Summary: Danny has a secret. Will the team treat it as the gift it is?
1. Chapter 1

**A Precious Gift**

**Summary: Danny has a secret. Will the team treat it as the gift it is?**

**Pairings: Danny/OFC (barely), Mac/Peyton(friendship mostly), Mac/Danny, OFC/OFC(Lisa/Sara)**

**AN: I hope that the summary is close to the story. Please tell me what you think. First real story that I've actually written down in the CSI fandom's. Turned out I'm still writing this. So it will be in two parts. Maybe more but I know for sure it's two parts for now.**

_**Part One:**_

**New York was gorgeous in the morning. Almost everyday Danny would wake before sunrise. He make coffee and opening his curtains or moving to the balcony he watch as the sun came up. The only times he didn't was when he was working extra shifts.**

**The extra shifts seemed to happen a lot more now. While Danny loved the fact he was working more he hated missing the sunrise. It didn't help he needed to find a sitter and could never give them a definite schedule. Don helped when he could but even he was picking up more hours and barely got to see his goddaughter.**

**Sighing in pleasure as the sun rose Danny disappeared into his daughter's room. She was wide awake and gave him a smile when he came into view. "Da, Da." she cheered, holding out her arms.**

" **Hey sweetie. Ready to spend time with your dad and Uncle Don? We finally both got a day off. Hopefully neither of us will get called in huh?" Danny lifted her and walked to the changing station.**

**She gave him another smile as she waved her arms and legs. Chuckling Danny expertly changed and clothed his daughter before moving both to the kitchen. Heating up a bottle he lightly juggled her as he sipped his coffee.**

**A knock on the front door came as Danny gave her the bottle. Peeking out and seeing Don, the smaller man opened the door. "Morning. You're in time to help feed Lina. Coffee and toast are on the table."**

"**Sweet, thanks Danny. I'll take Lina if you want to finish getting ready." Don held out his arms as he stepped inside.**

**Gratefully handing Lina over Danny closed the door and walked into his room. Don moved into the kitchen where he ate as Lina fed. Danny joined them a packed bag in his hands minutes later. Putting formula and three bottles with water in it Danny finished his coffee.**

**Washing up the friends grabbed their pagers and etc off Danny's corner table at the door and left. Lina lay in her baby carrier in front of Danny's chest while Don carried the diaper bag. Stepping out of Danny's building the two friends headed toward the park. Talking about anything and everything they had fun just walking and laughing together.**

**At the park the two friends went to a tree where Don set down a blanket and Lina was placed. She juggled her arms and legs as the two men spoke. Rolling over Lina giggled catching their attention. Both males watched as Lina rolled again, giggling. Picking Lina up Danny praised her as Don kissed her forehead.**

**Noon found them eating as Lina napped between Danny's legs. Their pagers went off at the same time waking the eleventh month old up. Screaming Lina was soothed as Don called in to see what was up.**

**Danny looked at Don who swore as he snapped his phone shut. "Murder in the park. Even though you don't have your kit they still want you there."**

"**What about Lina? I can't drop her off when I told Lisa I wouldn't call her. Louie isn't home, and you're with me." Danny pointed out.**

"**We'll have to take her." Don packed up.**

**Placing Lina in her carrier Danny nodded. Once ready Don led the way to the scene. Danny followed with both Lina and the bag so Don could have both hands free.**

**At the scene Danny switched Lina to his back and headed toward Mac with Don. Greeting his boss Danny put down the diaper bag. Don quickly made a nest which Lina was placed in with a bottle. Shooting an officer not busy a glare Don basically order the cop to watch Lina. Ignoring the gaping mouths the friends asked Mac for the basics.**

**Once getting them they went to work. In between processing the scene Danny made sure Lina was comfortable and warm. When the CSI's were finished Danny and Don caught a ride with Mac to the lab. Mac told them that when the case was finished they be sitting down and speaking. Both males agreed, knowing they couldn't get out of it.**

**At the lab Lina watched as her father went to work. Don came it after talking to some suspects and switched Lina to his back. Thanking his friend Danny went back to the trace. Lina was taken around the lab as Don helped out whenever possible.**

**The females, when they noticed Lina, crowed around. Don took it in stride but only let Stella and Lindsey take Lina. For her part Lina didn't scream, comfortable because her godfather was beside her. When Danny came into the break room Lina squealed. "Da! Da!"**

**The small crowd gaped as Danny took his daughter. Pouring a cup of water Danny took a container and made her a bottle. Checking the temp he fed Lina as Don handed him coffee. Grinning Danny drank as he propped Lina's bottle.**

**Mac came in and sent the group away. Danny and Don spoke about the case with Mac before closing it. Mac let Danny place Lina in his office to sleep since they would be there late.**

**The case closed and the team moved into Mac's office. Lina was checked out by Sid and Sheldon while Danny lightly protested. Stella just chuckled and told Danny that it was just their way. Peyton walked in as Adam took his turn holding a waking Lina. "Mac you ready to go? What's going on?"**

**Mac gave his girlfriend a small smile. "Sorry Peyton. I needed to speak to Danny and Don. The others decided to hear this also."**

"**Hear what? Wait, why is there a baby here?" Peyton went to stand beside Adam.**

**Lina stared up at Peyton. The woman placed a hand on Lina's head and gently touched her. Babbling Lina threw her hands up. Smiling softly Peyton took her from Adam who stepped back with a grin. "Looks like your daughter won another person over Messer." he drawled.**

"**Danny? She's yours?" Peyton looked at the blond.**

**Nodding Danny introduced Lina finally. "Yes. Her name is Alina Claire Messer but Don gave her the nickname of Lina."**

"**Where's her mother?" Lindsey asked softly.**

**Don was the one who answered as Danny messed with the diaper bag. "Doesn't matter. She left Lina with Danny and disappeared, never showed up again."**

"**So why didn't you tell us? How are you caring for her anyways?" Mac asked, a bit of anger and hurt in his voice.**

**Stella and Peyton glanced at Mac before turning back to Danny. Everyone got comfortable as they waited for the answer. "I didn't know how to tell you all. Lisa, one of my neighbors, usually watches her. If she can't I take her to daycare. I said I keep her today. Hoped we wouldn't get called in. Can't get everything you want." Danny shrugged.**

"**Well next time tell us right away. Since the case is done go home. All of you have off tomorrow but we'll meet at Sullivan's. Deal?" Mac spoke.**

**The group agreed then disappeared. Mac watched as Danny and Don walked off. Peyton waited until the friends got on the elevator before speaking. "Mac you need to tell him."**

"**I can't. As far as they all know I'm going out with you. How it look if I come onto Danny after finding out about Lina?" Mac pleaded, turning to face his girl friend.**

**Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes. Gathering the things she had put down when she took Lina, she left with Mac who was dropping her off at **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Precious Gift**

**Summary: Danny has a secret. Will the team treat it as the gift it is?**

**Pairings: Danny/OFC (barely), Mac/Peyton(friendship mostly), Mac/Danny, OFC/OFC(Lisa/Sara)**

**Author's Note: Here's the second part finally. Sorry it took me over 3 years to get it up. I lost interest for a bit and then lost the papers that had this part on them. I couldn't rewrite it because it wouldn't come. Now I found it and here you all go. **

_**Part Two:**_

**Walking into Sullivan's Danny smiled at Lindsey. "Lisa has her. She wanted to go shopping and decided to take Lina with her. Don't ask me why 'cuz I got no clue. Lina's to young to give Lisa help on picking out things." he answered the unspoken question.**

**Stella moved forward and grabbed Danny and Lindsey. "We can get Lina later. Come on, let's go eat. Don and Marty are getting impatient." **

"**We heard that." the two in question called out.**

**Laughing the trio joined the rest at a couple of tables. Adam came back with Danny and Lindsey's orders and handed them over. "So Danny, Lisa single?" Adam teased.**

**Don was the one who answered. "Hell no! She's happy with her girlfriend. Lisa adores Lina which is how Danny has a sitter. 'Sides Danny has somebody in mind already, right Messer?" **

**Danny flicked Don off. Peyton watched as the group teased and laughed with each other. She glanced at Mac and smirked. Meeting Stella's gaze she motioned to Mac and then Danny. Hiding a laugh, Stella watched with Peyton as Mac basically devoured Danny with his eyes. The two women glanced around and noticed a male staring at their tables. Shivering they turned back to the conversation.**

**When the group left Sullivan's none of them noticed that they were being followed. Chattering they let Danny lead so they could pick up Lina and go back to Mac's. Passing an alley no one looked in. That is until Peyton cried out as she was yanked into the alley.**

**Don and Mac had their guns pulled and on Peyton's attacker in seconds. Lindsey was calling it in when she was attacked. Sheldon and Adam forced the male to the ground. Danny, Marty, and Sid shielded Stella and Lindsey as Mac ordered the attacker to let Peyton go.**

**Danny and Marty spoke quietly before Danny slipped away. While Mac kept the attacker occupied, Danny moved closer. He was almost in place when the attacker yanked Peyton around and shot at Danny. The blond dodged but it still hit his leg.**

**Hissing in pain Danny glanced up to see Mac taking the attacker down. Peyton and Sid ran up to look the wound over. Don kept his gun trained on the two men. Sirens were heard before the alley was filled with bodies. **

**The EMTs loaded Danny into the ambulance. Mac had Adam go with Danny and Marty with Lindsey who went along to be checked out more closely. The rest of the group gave their statements, then went to pick Lina up and then to the hospital. (Don knew where Lisa lived since she was only two apartments down from Danny.) Lisa seemed worried about Danny when she heard but couldn't go because of work. Don was ordered to let Danny know that Lisa wanted him at her apartment soon and that the blond couldn't get out of it.**

**Mac growled at Lisa and went to wait out in the hall with Sid and Sheldon. As Don took Lina out to the others, Lisa was plotting with Stella and Peyton. The two women left, promising to bring Lindsey soon so they could all plot more. Lisa promised to have Sara, her girlfriend, there also.**

**Two days after coming home from the hospital Danny, Lina, and Lindsey knocked on Lisa's door. Sara opened it and motioned them to come in. After the introductions she asked where Don was. "At work. I was over helping Danny out with Lina when he decided to come here." Lindsey explained.**

"**Stella and Peyton said they be by in a few hours to talk to you two more." Danny added.**

**Sara nodded as Lisa came into the living room. Greeting them, the group sat down for a bit before moving to the kitchen to eat. Lina was in the middle of her nap when Stella and Peyton came by. Danny was sent out to gather the other males so Sara could meet them all. He was also ordered to figure out a place to eat that wasn't Sullivan's or a diner.**

**As soon as Danny left the five some got down to plotting. Stella and Peyton spoke about Mac and what they knew and witnessed. Lindsey and Lisa had Danny so they figured out what they knew and guessed. Sara pulled it all together in a plan they all agreed to.**

**This was the plan:**

**Lindsey would flirt with Danny whenever possible, at work, etc. Sara and Lisa would let Mac know they were together but looking for Danny to join them. Stella would bring Danny and his potential love interests up whenever she could.**

**Peyton for her part would try and get to know Danny more. Once that happened she figure out if Danny felt the same way Mac did. If he did she see if she could talk him into letting Mac know how he felt instead of Mac being the one to speak first.**

**The plan got started as soon as the guys came in. Lina helped in her own way by refusing anyone other than her father and Mac. She even screamed when her godfather tried to hold her. So for the rest of the night Mac and Danny shared Lina, something that had the five females grinning at each other.**

**Sid, Marty, and Don caught the grins and started to watch the females, Mac, and Danny. After figuring it out they told Sheldon and Adam to observe the couple. **

**For two weeks the women worked on the plan. The fives males helped out when they could. Even though it seemed to be working only Danny was reacting. At least it seemed that way to the group of friends.**

**Peyton was talking to Danny, trying to get him to talk to Mac. Danny wanted to tell the older man but Lina and his own fears were holding him back. Peyton tried to tell him that he didn't need to be afraid but it wasn't working. **

**While Danny was reacting the way everyone wanted him to, Mac was steaming. He was his normal self but if anyone looked closer they could see anger in his eyes. Anger and possession filled his eyes all the time, only Mac hid it well. Not even Stella or Peyton(both who knew him so well) could find any emotion other than normal ones.**

**Mac was getting close to snapping and he knew it. It didn't help that everywhere he looked Danny and his 'interests' were. The only thing that didn't have him snapping was Lina. Now that the team knew and her, Lisa and Sara(who watched her more now) brought her by practically everyday to see Danny.**

**Lina was a hit with everyone but she seemed to love Mac. After spending time with Danny she ask for Mac, wondering where 'Dada' was. Mac, for his part, didn't correct her on the Dada part. Instead he seemed to lighten with just a visit from Lina. He doted on Lina as much as the others but in his own way. When Lina needed to be free to move he let here crawl in his office, make messes, and do other things. Lina's favorite place to sleep next to her Da's arms and godfather's chest was Mac's lap. She fell asleep there a lot and Mac never moved her until Danny was getting ready to leave for home. **

**Mac never let it get to him. At least he tried not to. He finally did one day and it wasn't pretty. Anyone who saw him that day knew that Mac would never be the same.**

**It started out innocently enough. The CSI's got called to different cases then went back to the lab to work. Sara and Lina came by in the afternoon to see how long Danny would still be working. That was when it went from okay to real bad.**

**Danny was walking with Sara to see Mac when a woman stepped in front of him. "Hello Danny. You moved on pretty fast."**

"**Bethany." Danny greeted coldly. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Can't I come see my former lover? Let me see my daughter now. I did come here for her in the first place." Bethany ordered.**

**Danny shook his head as he gave Sara Lina and stepped in front of the two of them. "No. You gave up your rights when you abanded Lina. Now leave before I ask Flack to escort you out."**

"**Not without Lina." Bethany stepped forward.**

**Sara backed up clutching Lina closely. Lindsey and Stella came out of trace calling for Mac, Adam, Sheldon, and Don as they did. Stella went to tell Bethany to leave when a shot was fired.**

**Danny lay on the ground bleeding. Stepping over him Bethany raised the gun again. "Give me my daughter before I shoot everyone in here." she ordered Sara.**

**Sara refused and Bethany shot. Clutching her arm Sara went down. Lindsey scrambled from Danny but it was to late. Bethany held Lina in her arms. Stella swore and glared at Bethany. "Let Lina go now!"**

**Peyton came running up with Marty and Sid as Bethany backed away. "I'm taking her with me. She's my insurance to get out of here." Turning to the screaming baby, Bethany shook her. "Shut up! Stop screaming this instance you little bitch!"**

**Lina just screamed louder. Bethany went to shake her again only to find empty arms. Glancing up she paled and stepped back into a wall.**

**Mac handed Lina to Adam then stalked forward. Pressing Bethany further into the wall he growled. "I'm putting you under arrest for attempted kidnapping and manslaughter. Listen well. You ever get free and come after my lover or his daughter again and I'll show you why I still consider myself a marine, understood? I hate people attacking my team but I especially hate when Danny or Lina are the ones attacked. Stay away or no place in this world will help you hide. I will find you and I will hurt you. Got it?"**

"**That…That a threat?" Bethany asked trying to sound strong.**

"**No." Mac growled low in his throat. "It's a promise." with that he turned, took Lina from Flack, and headed to Danny and the EMTs. **

**Flack grinned evilly at Bethany. Snapping on handcuffs he lead her away telling Bethany her rights at the same time. Anyone in the doorways looked at Bethany with contempt. Danny might be a little unpopular because of his last name but he was one of them. Not one person wished that he got shot, not one.**

**When the others joined Mac at the hospital an hour or so later, Danny was out of surgery and complaining like heck. Lina was crawling on the floor going after her father's tags. Mac was sitting beside Danny keeping watch on him and Lina when the large group slipped inside.**

**Stella and the others grinned before Peyton spoke. "Looks like you don't have to speak to Mac, Danny. He spoke first."**

"**I heard. Mac, why did you tell Bethany I'm your lover? What about you and Peyton?" Danny asked as Lina was placed in his arms by Don.**

"**Because you are or will be soon." Mac answered simply.**

"**As for us we are just friends. Mac needed someone as a buffer and asked me to be it. You all heard and saw how Mac acted with Bethany. He needed something between the two of you, Danny so that the lab would be somewhat normal. It went all downhill today." Peyton finished.**

"**I'll say. The lab and the station are all talking about what happened. I think everyone knows better than to attack Danny now. " Don smirked at his best friend.**

**Danny blushed and moved a bit closer to Mac. The older man placed an arm around his shoulders and mock glared at Don. The group chuckled before switching the subject. Lisa came in a bit later and heard the whole story. She then threatened Mac along with Sara. Mac asked why Sara had waited. Sara grinned darkly and said it was better with two then with one. Sid agreed with a soft laugh before the group disappeared. Mac and Lina stayed, having told the doctors and nurses that he was staying no matter what earlier, and Lina was keeping close to her Da and Dada.**

**When Danny was let out of the hospital two weeks later Don picked him up. Mac, Danny learned, was busy and Lina was with Mac. Passing the turn for his apartment Danny asked where they were going. Don said to wait, that Danny would see.**

**They came to Mac's building and Don led a surprised Danny up. Inside Mac's apartment Danny was welcomed home. The group told Danny that while he was recovering he and Lina had been moved. Mac had made it clear that since Danny knew and accepted him, he didn't want to part from Danny. Since Mac's apartment was the biggest one they had been moved out there.**

**Danny thanked the group. Adam pointed out that he didn't seem to surprised. Sara and Lisa admitted that they had hinted that Danny had moved. They just didn't tell him where he had been moved to. Danny complained that he wished they had. The group laughed as the doorbell rang. Marty and Lindsey answered it then came back caring pizza and drinks.**

**Sitting in the living room Danny smiled. Lina was keeping Peyton and Stella entertained while Don and Adam handed out the food. Mac sat beside Danny, arm around his back as he spoke to Sid and Sheldon. **

**The group laughed and spoke late into the night. When the last person had left, Mac locked the door. Checking on Lina he then went to his room. Doing his routine, Mac climbed into bed where Danny curled close to him. Placing an arm on Danny's waist, Mac fell asleep, knowing his family was safe and sound.**

**Owari**

**Author's Notes:**

**I really don't know how long it takes to get better from a gunshot. I'm just guessing. To make it a little more believable, Bethany's shot at Danny was near his side/gut, I think. All I know is when I wrote that part he needed to have surgery but it wasn't life threatening. He had to have something to be repaired. Does that make sense? Any questions, ask and I'll try to explain.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Precious Gift**

**This is the drabble that got me to write the story in the first place. It's kind of an alternate ending to the ending.**

**Another Epilogue**

**Danny awoke to crying. He went to get up but a kiss on his forehead stilled him. "I'll get her luv. Go back to sleep, you stayed up with her all last night."**

"**Thanks Mac." Danny muttered, already half asleep.**

**Chuckling Mac went to pick up Lina. Changing her, he grabbed a bottle and took back to the master bedroom. Placing her between Danny and him Mac curled into the bed. He fell asleep, both of his precious people with him. Lina drank her bottle as she slept between her parents, content.**

**Author's Note: I didn't like how it turned out at first but now that I re look it over I like it. It's perfect, I believe especially with the story as a whole.**


End file.
